Mais Uma História de Amor
by Pati.Lola
Summary: Eu tinha que me lembrar disso repetidamente. Foi um plano de Sirius desde o começo: ele queria que eu me livrasse de Cara e fizesse James me amar. O assustador era que estava funcionando! Eu, uma romântica sem esperanças, e amiga dele? Impossível. L/J
1. História de Amor

**Autora:** DolphinDreamer24-7

**Tradutora: **Paty Felton

**N/T:** Outra fic da Dolphin!! Estou aproveitando que _Nunca Subestime Uma Garota_ está no fim, e vou começar a postar essa. Espero que gostem! Eu achei brilhante, pra variar. Acho que vou acabar pedindo pra traduzir todas as fics dela huahuahuahua.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mais Uma História de Amor

Nós éramos somente amigos. Eu tinha que me lembrar disso de novo e de novo. Isso foi um plano de Sirius desde o começo. Ele queria que eu passasse mais tempo com eles, para que eu visse mais em James do que apenas beleza. A parte assustadora é que estava funcionando! Eu sou uma romântica sem esperanças.

Leiam, meus amantes de Harry Potter, continuem lendo:

**Capítulo 1: Eu não estou escrevendo uma história de amor; porque agora amor é um jogo para você.**

Eu o encarei em pura descrença. Claro que ele não estava falando sério. Estava? Seus olhos amêndoa mostravam uma ponta de travessura enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos escuros e grossos que provavelmente _o_ estava mantendo aquecido. Enquanto isso, meus cabelos ruivos não estavam ajudando batendo nas minhas bochechas como um chicote e meus olhos verdes brilharam em James Potter por causa de uma curiosidade escondida sobre o que ele estava fazendo.

"Vamos, só uma voltinha." Ele forçou um sorriso, mostrando mais um pouco de travessura em seus olhos amêndoa.

"Eu acho que não." Eu disse, mantendo meus olhos nos dele, tentando me manter parada.

"Será divertido." Ele prometeu, "Só uma voltinha de vassoura."

"Será divertido até que eu caia e morra de um jeito moderno: voando de vassoura." Eu repreendi, me envolvendo fortemente com meus braços, "Além do mais, eu vim aqui para falar que Remus o está procurando e acabei encontrando você voando nesse tempo horrível."

Como se fosse para provar o que eu acabara de falar, um raio caiu não muito longe, fazendo nós dois pularmos. A chuva caiu apertada e eu juro que se não fosse pelas luzes no campo de quadribol, estaria tudo escuro. Claro que estava tudo perfeitamente bem mais cedo; eu não fazia idéia do que estava de errado com o tempo agora. Eu puxei minha jaqueta para mais perto do meu corpo.

James franziu as sobrancelhas, passando a mão pelo cabelo, "Bom, se Remus está me procurando." Ele parou e piscou os olhos na minha direção, "Tudo bem então, ao menos me acompanhe de volta ao castelo." Ele sorriu de uma maneira que faria muitas garotas caírem aos seus pés, "Será divertido."

"Será até que um raio nos atinja na cabeça e nós morremos com uma lesão no cérebro." Eu disse, olhando para o meu relógio que logo pararia de funcionar por causa do monte de água de chuva que caía sobre ele.

Eu comecei a ir embora e o jogador idiota de quadribol pisou ao meu lado, "Certo, mas se eu vir o raio, eu te empurro para longe antes que ele te acerte."

"Que heróico." Eu disse sarcasticamente, tirando lama do meu pé.

"Você sabe, algumas pessoas se ofendem com o seu sarcasmo." Ele disse forçando um sorriso ao meu lado, a chuva batia forte em meu rosto enquanto eu revirava meus olhos.

"E algumas pessoas se ofendem com as suas ameaças insistentes." Ele fingiu estar chateado e eu sorri um pouco, nós estávamos brigando por diversão.

"Lily! Aí está você!" Severus Snape desceu as escadas correndo, sorrindo, e segurando um livro.

Meu rosto se iluminou e ao meu lado James Potter ficou calado enquanto subíamos as escadas. Sev congelou seu olhar quando percebeu com quem eu andava. Eu torci água do meu cabelo e acenei para James.

"Pronto, eu te vejo mais tarde Potter." Eu o mandei um discreto sorriso antes de me virar para Sev que parecia levemente irritado, estalei meus dedos na frente de seus olhos e ele pareceu finalmente me notar, "O que foi Sev?" Eu perguntei.

Sev empurrou o livro para as minhas mãos e eu li o título: _Hogwarts, uma _História e meus olhos se arregalaram em choque, "Sev, como você conseguiu isso? Somente Cara Matador¹ tem esse livro!"

Sev estufou seu peito orgulhoso, "Um sextanista Sonserino comprou e eu perguntei se eu poderia pegar emprestado! Não é ótimo Lily? Você não vai precisar pagar uma fortuna por ele!"

James, que não havia deixando o meu lado, vendo que ele iria para o salão comunal como eu, olhou por cima do meu ombro, "Hogwarts, uma História?" ao invés de fazer uma piada ele sorriu e abanou uma mão em descaso, saindo para chegar antes de mim no aconchegante salão comunal.

Eu abracei Sev que olhou irritadamente na direção de James, mas correspondeu feliz ao abraço, "Muito obrigada! Eu mal posso esperar para ler!" meu entusiasmo o fez sorrir mais largamente que eu o vira fazer nas últimas semanas.

Sev acenou com excitação "É, eu já li o primeiro capítulo e é ótimo—"

"Evans você viu o James?" Sirius Black virou o corredor com Peter Pettigrew não muito longe dele, enfiando algo em seu bolso.

"Você o perdeu?" Eu provoquei antes de acenar, "Sim, ele foi encontrar Remus Lupin."

Black e Pettigrew gemeram, Peter disse, "Eu odeio esse castelo! É tão grande!"

Black concordou enquanto eles passaram por mim e Sev com olhares irritados, "Agora a gente vai ter que voltar até a Ala Hospitalar!"

Eu ergui as minhas sobrancelhas, "Não, você não precisa." Eu chamei pelos garotos que se viraram para mim, "Potter estava indo para o salão comunal."

"Certo." Black concordou comigo, evitando meus olhos e empurrando Peter, "Mas a gente vai se encontrar na ala hospitalar."

Eu revirei os olhos e me voltei para Sev que estava assistindo Black e Pettigrew irem embora com seus olhares irritados, eu o empurrei levemente. "Ah não, você não vai. Eu conheço esse olhar Severus. Não os siga." Havia um aviso lá, escondido nas profundezas do que eu dissera.

Sev mordeu seu lábio, "Mas Lily, você nunca imaginou o que eles fazem—"

"Não." Eu o cortei, "E eu prefiro não descobrir. Eu vou ler esse livro Sev, te vejo mais tarde."

Normalmente ele me acompanharia até o salão comunal, mas essa noite foi diferente. Ele foi embora, me deixando para ir sozinha até lá. Eu entrei no salão comunal e encontrei James Potter sentado sozinho no sofá. Me enchi de curiosidade. Eu poderia mentir; ocasionalmente eu imaginei o que os garotos estavam fazendo. Eu me aproximei e bati no ombro de Potter.

"Você sabia que os seus amigos foram para a ala hospitalar?" Eu perguntei, vendo sua expressão mudar de agradável para surpresa.

"Já?" Ele pulou e puxou sua capa que estava jogada ao seu lado, a vestindo, "Obrigado Evans!"

"Sem problemas." Eu revirei meus olhos para sua reação; era provavelmente a minha imaginação que ele estava surpreso pelos garotos estarem na ala hospitalar.

Eu subi para os dormitórios e minhas amigas estavam em suas camas conversando, elas olharam para a porta quando eu entrei e sorriram. Sorri de volta e sentei no puffe que nós havíamos roubado do salão comunal e levado para lá.

"Tempo ruim Lily?" Alice Prewett forçou um sorriso para o meu cabelo bagunçado pelo vento.

"Péssimo," Eu concordei, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo dolorosamente embolado. "Mas eu consegui Hogwarts, uma História!" Eu mostrei para elas o livro novinho em folha.

As garotas tropeçaram para fora de suas camas e se juntaram a mim no chão e Cara Daniels arrancou o livro das minhas mãos, surpresa, "Oh meu Deus como você conseguiu isso Lily? Berthold falou que não seria lançado até Dezembro!"

Eu sorri orgulhosa, "Sev me deu!"

Mary largou o livro como se tivesse uma doença, "Certo."

Eu olhei com desdém para a loira, "Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas ele quis ser bom." Eu peguei o livro e o abri, lendo a primeira parte ambiciosamente.

Eu sabia que todas as quatro garotas estavam me encarando com olhares furiosos. Alice abaixou o livro e me fez encará-la.

"Lily ele é um réptil." Ela me disse sinceramente, "Eu estava fazendo as rondas com Remus Lupin outro dia e ele estava com Mulciber e os dois estavam praticamente torturando um garotinho do primeiro ano que estava querendo entrar no banheiro!"

Eu a encarei sem expressão alguma, "Sev sabe o que é certo e o que é errado." Mas eu nunca poderia ignorar quando ele agia assim perto de mim...

"Certo Lil—" Mary não conseguiu terminar sua frase porque uma segundanista entrou correndo em nosso quarto.

"Rápido! Vocês nunca vão adivinhar o que aconteceu!" Seu cabelo estava bagunçado pelo vento e eu soube que ela esteve lá fora como eu.

"Qual o seu nome?" Eu perguntei, segurando o livro em meu peito enquanto eu encarava o cabelo violeta escuro da menina.

Ela me disse, "Agora vamos! Ou vocês vão perder!"

"Perder o quê?" Eu perguntei enquanto era arrastada pelo corredor, impedida apenas pela multidão de pessoas nas escadas.

Eu me inclinei sobre o corrimão e vi todos os Grifinórios cercando três pessoas. Eu não pude entender; a Professora McGonagall estava no buraco do retrato tentando passar pelos alunos para chegar aos que estavam brigando. Foi quando a minha ficha caiu; eram Potter, Black e Pettigrew. Alice empurrou dois primeiranistas do caminho e parou ao lado de Frank Longbottom que estava calando dois terceiranistas tagarelas.

"O que está acontecendo Frank?" Alice perguntou, observando com seus olhos azuis sobre o corrimão para dois garotos que estavam a milímetros de distância com suas varinhas apontadas para o outro.

"Não tenho certeza, alguns garotos do segundo ano disseram que viram James salvar um Sonserino do sexto ano de passar sob o Salgueiro… Foi culpa do Sirius." Frank não precisava ter nos contado aquilo, James estava gritando alto o suficiente para que todos os Grifinórios ouvíssemos.

"É o Snape." Sirius parecia não compreender o motivo pelo qual James estava bravo, "Eu imaginei que você estaria rindo."

James repreendeu Sirius, "Nem eu sou tão cruel Sirius Black."

O medo tomou conta de mim, o que Sirius Black havia feito? Eu tentei descer as escadas, implorar para que Sirius e James me contassem o que havia acontecido. Eu estava tendo tantos problemas para chegar lá quanto McGonagall.

"E você Peter, eu imaginei que você tivesse mais senso do que isso." Peter pareceu recuar sob essas palavras.

"Não foi culpa do Peter!" Black gritou, fazendo faíscas saírem de sua varinha, "Foi culpa do maldito Snape e você sabe disso!"

"Eu não vejo nenhum traidor aqui além de você." James girou sobre seus calcanhares e Sirius ergueu sua varinha, meus olhos se arregalaram, mas James se enfiou na multidão.

Ele correu na minha direção nas escadas e eu encarei seus olhos por um momento, eles pareciam perturbados, como se não pudessem me ver.

"Potter o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei e ele desviou o olhar.

Eu engoli em seco e o deixei passar, o garoto travesso que havia me oferecido uma volta em sua vassoura duas horas antes, havia desaparecido.

~~~EU~FUI~TUDO~QUE~VOCÊ~SEMPRE~QUIS~~~

Eu apertei meus lábios, esperando a porta da sala de Estudo dos Trouxas abrir para que eu pudesse entrar e exigir a James Potter que me contasse o que acontecera. Eu me sentei, tamborilando os dedos na lombada gasta do meu livro de segunda mão para a aula enquanto James Potter caminhava para frente, com a sua cabeça inclinada sobre um pergaminho, o examinando, antes de enfiá-lo em seu bolso e olhando diretamente para mim como se ele soubesse que eu estava parada lá o tempo todo. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto cansado.

"Potter," Eu suspirei enquanto ele parava ao meu lado, também esperando, "Me conte o que aconteceu."

"Não." Ele respondeu simplesmente enquanto a porta se abria e ele desaparecia para dentro da sala.

A raiva fluiu em mim, ótimo, ele poderia ser daquele jeito. Eu procurei à minha volta pela cortinha de cabelos negros e a encontrei à distância, indo para Adivinhação. Eu passei pela multidão e puxei a parte de trás de suas vestes, o puxando para um canto. Sev me olhou surpreso.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu exigi.

"Nada!" Ele exclamou, caminhando lentamente de volta para o corredor e eu o segui em seu encalço, "Eu estou indo para a aula, senão me atrasarei."

Ele parecia nervoso. A segundanista que invadira nosso quarto passou, me notando. Ela sorriu e eu tive uma idéia, a puxei para o meu lado, a surpreendendo.

"Hey, você estava lá? No Salgueiro?" Eu apontei Sev com a cabeça e ela olhou à sua volta, o encontrando e acenando em seguida.

"Sim, lá perto, nós só vimos James Potter indo até o Salgueiro e o puxando pra fora." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Então nós corremos para dentro porque ouvidos algo uivando."

Eu acenei e o último sino tocou, a agradeci e escorreguei para dentro da sala antes que a Professora Katrina pudesse notar minha ausência. Eu olhei para James Potter, que encarava sua mesa, Black estava sentado sozinho no outro lado da sala. Ele estava bravo porque Potter puxara Sev pra fora do Salgueiro? O salvando do que estivesse lá embaixo?

Eu me lembrei da piada que havia feito de James mais cedo: ser heróico… Talvez ser heróico era melhor do que ser um covarde.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu olhei para James Potter sinceramente desde o primeiro ano.

* * *

¹. A culpa não é minha se a autora colocou esse nome! Pelo que eu saiba, não é ninguém em especial. Só sei que ela (a autora) fala espanhol, então eu acho que ela gosta do nome, ou sei lá... Cada louco com a sua mania ;P


	2. Apague o Passado

**N/T:** Obrigada **Mari Buffy** e **Anggie** pelas reviews!! Vocês são uns amores!! Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo.

Beijos e boa leitura

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Eu queria poder apagar o passado porque agora está tudo desabando no meu colo.**

"Honestamente ela está com ele nos últimos três dias." Eu disse em um tom irritado para Alice que apertou os lábios para Frank, que fez uma careta de volta, "O que há de tão interessante para conversar com James Potter?"

Alice interrompeu seu joguinho divertido com Frank e me encarou despreocupadamente, "Então a Cara esqueceu que vocês duas iriam fazer compras escolares hoje." Ela revirou seus olhos, "Lily, Cara se esquece de praticamente tudo."

"Certo." Mas eu ainda estava irritada.

O primeiro dia da viagem até o Beco Diagonal para fazer as compras escolares, era parte da tradição de Cara Daniels, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbotton, e eu. Nós íamos juntos todos os anos desde o terceiro ano. Eu fiz uma careta irritada enquanto pensava em uma das minhas amigas, a qual James Potter havia convidado para sair recentemente. Claro que eu sentira uma pontinha de irritação quando ela me enviou a coruja mais cedo neste verão, mas eu estava feliz por ele ter desistido de mim.

Cara era uma das minhas colegas de quarto, uma garota loira de olhos azuis do lado Leste de Londres, que cresceu como eu: sem saber quem ela era ou o que ela era. Nós nos unimos logo no primeiro ano, mas eu nunca fui próxima dela quanto fui de Alice. Mesmo assim, eu considerava Cara Daniels como uma das minhas melhores amigas, e vê-la saindo com James Potter era como descobrir que o Papai Noel não existe: deprimente.

"Vejam se não é Lily Evans em carne e osso!" Uma voz familiar me chamou vinda da minha esquerda onde estava a sorveteria Floreios e Borrões.

"Remus!" Eu disse animadamente, avistando meu amigo.

Me virei para ver Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew sentados à uma mesa com um guarda-sol colorido. James Potter e a minha amiga Cara Daniels estavam na mesa ao lado da deles, que era com apenas dois lugares. Remus Lupin se levantou e se apressou para me abraçar apertado; eu o abracei de volta, mal podendo ver todos juntos. Eu adivinhei que James havia perdoado Sirius pela peça que havia pregado em Severus no fim do ano e imaginei se fora recentemente, porque eles estavam em mesas diferentes.

"Lily!" Cara disse sem fôlego, "Venha se sentar conosco."

"Oh não," Eu sorri, "Eu acabei de—"

"Venha." Cara disse de uma maneira que me fez lembrar o quanto ela poderia ser teimosa.

Mas eu era tão teimosa quanto ela, "Eu não posso Cara, Frank e Alice—"

"Tudo bem Lily, Frank e eu queríamos ficar sozinhos um pouco, se não se importa." Alice puxou Frank antes que eu pudesse protestar.

"Venha Lily." Remus Lupin sorriu ao meu lado, me puxando para o banco de quatro lugares onde Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew estavam sentados.

Alice e Frank haviam me dispensado! Que amigos!

Este sendo meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, logo eu não poderia mais aproveitar essas pequenas viagens com os meus amigos. Eu olhei para o lado e vi que Cara e James tinham seus braços um em volta do outro. Uma das minhas sobrancelhas se ergueu, eles pareciam estar se dando bem, por que Cara me queria aqui?

"Você quer sorvete, Lily Evans?" Eu ouvi Sirius Black falando comigo.

"Oh, uhm. Claro." Estava bem quente há essa hora no Beco Diagonal.

"Quatro Sundays de Sapos de Chocolate." Sirius falou com um cavalheiro que tinha uma camisa combinando com o guarda-sol colorido.

O homem anotou o pedido de James e Cara—um milk-shake para dividirem—e eu percebi o quanto estava silencioso à mesa e Cara estava se mexendo nervosamente. Remus e Sirius estavam brincando com seus garfos e Peter assistia curioso. Eu observei fascinada enquanto Sirius equilibrava o garfo em seu nariz, me fazendo rir.

Minha risada repentina fez James pular e Cara me olhou como se eu deveria estar em um hospício. Sirius sorriu para mim com o garfo ainda no nariz e Remus riu quando Peter deu um peteleco no garfo fazendo-o cair sobre a mesa com um barulho. Eu me inclinei e peguei o garfo abandonado.

"Eu e a minha irmã costumávamos fazer isso o tempo todo com colheres!" Eu contei para que eles não questionassem a minha sanidade, "Eu nunca havia visto alguém fazendo com um garfo!"

Eu nunca havia visto Sirius sorrir para mim tão largamente em minha vida, "Remus e eu dominamos o garfo e a faca."

Remus rolou seus olhos, "Bem, a faca nem tanto sem uma ajudinha da magia."

"Certo." Eu sorri para Remus que também me lançou o sorriso mais largo que eu já vira nele.

Eu bebi o meu refrigerante lentamente e olhei para cima quando vi Sirius sorrindo para mim e piscando, "Olha isso." Ele disse com um ar divertido. Usando o fundo da garrafa dele, Sirius posicionou a bebida na ponta do seu nariz e a equilibrou, me fazendo sorrir e aplaudir.

"Legal. Eh?" Sirius piscou novamente e eu sorri, acenando.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para Cara que parecia sorrir forçadamente; Cara olhou para mim e sorriu de um jeito mais verdadeiro. Parecia que ela não sabia exatamente como manter os garotos entretidos. Eu agradeci a Merlin pelos três garotos que viviam do outro lado da rua, que eu servi de babá até o ano anterior. Eu aprendi tanto sobre eles que me permitiu manter a calma cercada dos garotos que sempre acompanharam James Potter. Remus deu uns tapinhas no meu ombro, sorrindo.

"Aqui está…" O garçom colocou os quatro Sundays de Sapos de Chocolate com suas cartas mágicas no meio, e eu peguei o meu, me sentindo realizada e um sorriso iluminou meu rosto. Eu amava Sapos de Chocolate.

"Isso é um pagamento pelos sete anos de tortura?" Eu perguntei, pegando um sapo do meio do sorvete de baunilha e mordendo sua cabeça de um jeito quase bruto.

"Funcionou?" Sirius perguntou, seus olhos brilhando divertidos e Cara riu ao meu lado—o primeiro som que ela emitira a tarde toda.

"Claro que não." Eu fingi estar carrancuda e os garotos riram, exceto James, ele estava olhando Cara.

"Posso ver que carta você tirou Lily?" Peter perguntou, apontando para a carta em movimento no meio do meu sorvete.

"Claro." Eu sorri, "Só me devolva depois, eu as coleciono."

Cara rolou seus olhos, sorrindo para mim, "Coleciona? Você é obcecada por elas Lily." Ela se voltou para James, "Lily tem essa caixa de sapato enorme, cheia de cartas ordenadas alfabeticamente pelo sobrenome dos bruxos."

James sorriu amigavelmente para mim, ele não havia falado muito comigo ultimamente, então o gesto sincero fez meu estômago revirar, "Isso é bonitinho." Ele disse, antes de enfiar as mãos em seus bolsos e deixar dinheiro sobre a mesa, "Eu vou levar a Cara para uma caminhada—"

James e Cara se levantaram, e James me lançou um rápido sorriso antes de se despedir e sair. Sirius suspirou e se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, e Remus pareceu imensamente aliviado. Peter colocou a carta de volta ao meu lado e também pareceu aliviado por eles terem ido embora. Eu não entendi. James e Sirius ainda estavam brigados sobre o que acontecera no Salgueiro ano passado?

"Você e James ainda estão brigados?" Eu perguntei, encarando o rosto aliviado de Sirius.

"Nah." Sirius disse, abanando sua mão despreocupadamente, "Nós fizemos as pazes há séculos. É a namorada nova dele que me deixa morto de tédio."

Eu o encarei surpresa, "Quem? Cara?"

Remus acenou energeticamente, "Você seria uma namorada muito melhor." Ele sorriu, "Daniels manteve a boca fechada do momento que nós chegamos até quando ela foi embora. Na verdade ela não fala com nenhum de nós. Só com James."

"Ela só está nervosa." Eu defendi a minha amiga enquanto o garçom pegava com um sorriso, o dinheiro que James deixara, "Cara mal namorou no passado."

Sirius me olhou profundamente, "Por que você não pode simplesmente ser a namorada do James? Honestamente, pelo menos você tem senso de humor."

Eu encarei Sirius, "James e eu mal nos falamos para começo de conversa. E considerando os últimos sete anos, eu duvido que ele vai começar a falar comigo tão cedo."

Remus deu de ombros, "Eu não sei Lily, ele teve uma grande queda por você nos últimos dois anos."

Eu vesti a minha capa e segui os três garotos, começando a gostar da companhia deles. Se você tivesse me falado que eu teria uma simples conversa com esses três garotos—bem, Remus não conta—eu teria te chamado de louco. Os garotos me levaram até uma loja de quadribol, e eu parei na porta; eu preferia ficar do lado de fora. Remus me olhou divertido.

"Com medo da loja, Lily?" Ele perguntou, "Vamos, eles têm uma nova linha feminina…" Ele piscou como se isso fosse me convencer a entrar.

"Não obrigada." Eu disse sorrindo levemente, "Eu só vou... Embora."

"Oh não, você não vai." Sirius me puxou forte pelo braço, "Nós gostamos de você, você virá conosco querendo ou não."

"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que vocês estão me fazendo andar com vocês pelo resto do dia?" Eu vociferei enquanto espiava a nova linha feminina.

"Porque você está certa." Remus disse, pegando um livro e o folheando com interesse.

"Certo." Eu disse tocando uma camisa macia de flanela na seção feminina que estava com cinqüenta por cento de desconto.

"E talvez, se tivermos sorte, você vai começar a andar tanto com a gente que vai se apaixonar pelo lado descente de James." Sirius riu enquanto olhava uma nova vassoura.

"Não force a sua sorte." Eu disse suavemente, pegando uma flanela azul com um emblema com os dizeres Equipamento de Quadribol de Qualidade nele.

"Oh veja, Lily está comprando algo de uma loja de quadribol!" Peter zombou enquanto eu devolvia o objeto atrás de uma senhora com uma nova vassoura na seção 'vôo lento'. "Alguém chame o exército da rainha! O mundo deve estar acabando!"

"Oh hahahaha." Eu zombei do menor dos três garotos, "Você é hilário."

"Hey caras, achei que encontraria vocês aqaui." James Potter entrou na loja como se estivesse entrando no paraíso. "Estão prontos para ir? Minha mãe vai fazer o jantar logo."

Peter acenou ao meu lado, "Vamos esperar por Lily."

James se virou e seus olhos se focaram meu leve sorriso e na blusa de flanela que eu estava comprando. "Lily?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

Sirius passou um braço ao meu redor dramaticamente e Remus apareceu, com um sorriso em seu rosto. "A Lily aqui esteve a tarde toda conosco." Sirius acenou orgulhoso, "Ela é ótima."

"Eu tenho certeza disso." James me encarou por alguns segundos antes de se virar para Remus, "Hey Remus eu comprei uma pomada pra você na loja de animais mágicos." James jogou uma pequena garrafa, que Remus derrubou acidentalmente.

Eu me abaixei e peguei a garrafa cor de chocolate onde lia-se 'Pomada para Cicatrizes de Animais.' Eu derrubei a garrafa novamente, assustada. Mesmo eu tentando não pensar sobre isso… Sempre aparecia… A idéia estúpida de Severus, de que Remus era um lobisomem. Eu balancei a minha cabeça e vi Remus rapidamente pegar a garrafa e enfiá-la em seu bolo antes de me ajudar a me levantar novamente.

"Para o meu coelho." Ele me disse com um sorriso, "Ele é meio suicida."

Eu ri nervosamente, "Certo."

Eu me virei para tentar não olhar para Remus, quando encontrei os olhos castanhos e atentos de James Potter. Ele estava me observando de perto com um olhar estranho, como se esperasse por algo aparecer na minha expressão. Teria ele visto meu olhar de surpresa? Impossível, eu estava olhando para a direção oposta dele. Era uma idéia estúpida a de Remus ser um lobisomem, ele não poderia ser, e Dumbledore nunca permitiria um perigo como esses convivendo com os estudantes.

"Senhorita?"

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo homem no balcão que apontava para a mercadoria que eu estava segurando fortemente contra meu peito. Eu paguei pela blusa azul de flanela e peguei a sacola com um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigada." Eu disse ao balconista antes de me virar para os quatro garotos que me observavam de perto.

"Hey Lily, a mãe do James está fazendo esse enorme banquete. Quer ir?" Sirius perguntou enquanto James encarava seu melhor amigo, parecendo surpreso.

Eu vi o olhar de James de 'o que diabos você está fazendo Sirius?' e recusei a oferta, "Não obrigada Sirius, eu me diverti bastante, mas eu deveria ir para casa antes que a minha irmã e seu namorado comecem a se preocupar." Isso era claramente ridículo; se Petúnia se preocupasse comigo tanto quanto seu namorado, eu não estaria aqui sozinha.

"Certo." Remus sorriu, "Mas você vai perder um banquete e tanto."

"Tudo bem." Eu ri levemente, sentindo os olhos de James me perfurando como se eu estivesse arruinando sua vida. "Vejo vocês depois, e obrigada por me trazerem aqui."

Foi como se eu estivesse em um encontro com todos os três garotos exceto pelo de cabelos castanhos e brilhantes, James Potter, que me encarava com um olhar impossível de se ler. Os quatro foram embora, falando todos ao mesmo tempo e eu mal pude entendê-los, mas eu ouvi meu nome duas vezes, uma na voz de Sirius e a outra no tom doce de James. Eles estavam discutindo…

Eu sorri levemente enquanto ia para uma rua normal de Londres, para aparatar de volta para casa. Eu gostei deles; eles eram legais, no jeito garoto adolescente de ser.

"_E talvez, se tivermos sorte, você vai começar a andar tanto com a gente que vai se apaixonar pelo lado descente de James." _

As palavras de Sirius se repetiram na minha cabeça àquela noite enquanto eu pensava mais sobre meu dia. Foi como um disco riscado repetindo na minha cabeça de novo e de novo. Se eu andasse mais com eles eu me apaixonaria por James vendo mais que apenas a sua beleza? Nós quase nunca nos falávamos e quando ele estava por perto, ou ele agia como um idiota ou como se eu não existisse. E uma garota como eu amaria isso em um cara.

Psh. É, _certo._


	3. Paranóica

**Capítulo 3: Eu estou paranóica: pode ver isso em meus olhos? Isso é loucura das mentiras deformadas**

"Hey Lily!"

Eu girei, a fumaça do Expresso de Hogwarts enchendo meus olhos.

Era Cara, os cabelos loiros dela presos habilmente em duas longas tranças como uma garotinha do primeiro ano. Eu observei enquanto ela corria na minha direção e me abraçava apertado. Atrás dela James Potter andava lentamente até nós, segurando duas malas. Eu olhei para a minha amiga.

"Olá Cara." Eu sorri levemente, colocando meu cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha.

Cara, no entanto, estava muito ocupada encarando o distintivo dourado em meu peito com o leão da Grifinória rosnando sobre suas patas traseiras. Sua boca formou um 'O' e seus grandes olhos azuis ficaram maiores. E então um sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando James parou ao lado dela e eu olhei para o lado automaticamente, com medo de olhá-lo nos olhos. O que estava errado comigo? Eu me forcei a olhar para cima e vi um brilho dourado vindo do peito dele.

"Vocês dois são monitores chefes!" Cara riu animadamente, pegando a mão de James com deleite. "Eu vou praticamente poder me livrar de um assassinado!" Ela brincou.

Eu encarei James, que me encarava de volta, "Potter." Eu disse o saudando. Ele apenas acenou, erguendo os ombros como se me dissesse oi.

Cara me abraçou mais uma vez, mas foi estranho considerando que ela ainda segurava a mão de James. Foi aí que os garotos que eu pensei durante todo o verão apareceram atrás deles com seus malões, sorrindo largamente para mim. Cara também os viu e o seu sorriso vacilou por um instante. Por que ela tinha tanto medo de Sirius, Remus e Peter? Eu gostava deles muito mais do que de James naquele momento.

"Lily!" Sirius disse animadamente, me abraçando com um braço e então sorrindo educadamente para Cara, que sorriu tímida de volta.

Para uma das garotas mais tagarelas de Hogwarts, Cara com certeza calava a boca na presença daqueles três garotos. Eu teria que passar mais tempo perto deles do que o normal; eu procurara por um jeito de fazer Cara se calar desde o segundo ano. Remus me abraçou também, e beijou a minha bochecha… Meu coração deu um salto. Eu não estava esperando aquilo! Peter sorriu para mim, ele não me abraçou já que estava segurando uma coruja em seu braço livre.

"Oi Lily Evans." Peter sorriu.

"Vamos logo, vamos entrar no trem ou ele vai partir sem—" Sirius parou de falar porque eu me movi e a luz do sol atingiu o distintivo de monitora chefe em meu peito.

Eu dei um passo para trás quando vi o largo e repentino sorriso de Sirius. O moreno acotovelou Remus que olhou para baixo e sorriu como se o Natal chegara mais cedo. Peter me olhou dos pés à cabeça até descobrir o que seus amigos estavam encarando, então ele também começou a sorrir como se eu o tivesse contado que Mary McDonald o amava.

"Monitora Chefe!" Sirius exclamou orgulhosamente, como se eu fosse sua filha favorita, "Parabéns Lily Evans! Você viu isso James?"

"Sim, é ótimo." James disse em um tom monótono, "Vamos Cara." Ele sorriu educadamente para Cara e eles embarcaram juntos no trem.

Eu tive que admitir que estava muito magoada pela resposta que James deu por eu ser monitora chefe. Na verdade eu estava magoada pelo seu comportamento em geral, eu nunca havia sido tratada tão friamente por ele. Eu o difamara desde o segundo ano e agora ele estava começando a perceber isso? Quando tudo que eu queria era esquecer o passado e recomeçar?

Aquele garoto precisava de um bom tapa no rosto.

"Vamos Lily, você pode se sentar conosco até que você tenha que ir embora e falar com os monitores idiotas do quinto ano." Sirius me envolveu com um braço e me guiou para dentro do vagão onde outros alunos estavam sentados juntos em suas cabines.

"Certo." Eu sorri para Sirius, "Agora, porque vocês estão tão empolgados por eu ser a monitora chefe?"

"Porque sim." Peter disse, me ajudando a subir no trem como um cavalheiro, "Você tem que passar mais tempo com James e ele tem que passar mais tempo com você"

"E com mais tempo vem a fraca faísca do amor verdadeiro." Sirius falou dramaticamente enquanto ele nos puxava para uma pequena cabine que estava vazia.

Eu ronquei ao segurar um riso, mas imaginei se James me veria daquela maneira novamente, "Eu não sei, ele está bem irritado comigo agora. Não fala normalmente comigo desde o ano passado…"

Quando ele me convidara para subir em uma vassoura, quando ele me convidara para dar uma volta. Uma voltinha, ele prometera. Eu discordei dizendo que cairia e morreria. Se eu pudesse voltar àquele momento, eu diria sim sem dúvida alguma.

Sirius acenou despreocupadamente como se não fosse nada demais, "Oh, isso é só por causa daquela coisa toda com—" um olhar de alerta vindo de Remus o calou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, sentando em frente de Peter e Sirius, ao lado de Remus que parecia perturbado agora. "Desde o quê? Aquela briga que vocês tiveram? O que você falou para ele? Que eu odiaria a coragem dele pelo resto da minha vida?"

Sirius riu, agora de maneira inconfortável, "Claro que não Lily Evans, ele estava muito chocado com você para acreditar em qualquer coisa que eu dissesse..."

"Então por que ele está me ignorando agora como se eu fosse a causa daquilo tudo no salgueiro?" Eu disse, agora interessada… James não havia falado comigo direito desde o acidente com o salgueiro.

"Vamos mudar de assundo." Sirius disse, tirando snap explosivo de seu bolso, "Alguém quer jogar uma rodada?"

Enquanto ele balançava o pacote eu o encarei nos olhos com um olhar severo, "Você vai me contar um dia por que ele me odeia tanto agora." Eu o ameacei.

"Ele não te odeia." Essa foi uma das primeiras vezes que eu vi Sirius sendo tão sério, "Ele realmente se preocupa com você Lily."

~~~PARANÓICA~COM~AS~MENTIRAS~DEFORMADAS~~~~

Ele se preocupa com você, ele se preocupa com você, ele—oh por que ele estava somente sentado lá e me encarando?! Eu estava louca? Mas todas as vezes que eu olhava pelo canto dos meus olhos ele estava encarando—e então não estava mais. E o jeito que ele estava me encarando era enervante.

"Você poderia parar?" Eu finalmente repreendi, "Você está realmente me enlouquecendo."

James pulou, "O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreso, com um pequeno tom de raiva em sua voz "Eu não fiz nada!"

Eu estava louca. Ele não estava me encarando. "Esquece." Eu murmurei.

Os monitores do quinto ano com quem nós estávamos fazendo ronda nos olharam com preocupação em seus rostos. Provavelmente preocupados com suas vidas considerando que eles estavam com dois dos estudantes conhecidos por explodir um com o outro quando se irritavam. Nós não fazíamos isso desde o quinto ano, é claro, mas ninguém sabia quando o temperamento dos dois explodiria novamente. Era por isso que eu me perguntava por que os três amigos de James Potter (que havia crescido com as nossas brigas) acreditavam que nós nos apaixonaríamos um pelo outro.

Eles eram loucos. Não eu. Eu estava paranóica com os olhos de James me olhando como uma estátua.

"Bom, parece que os meus dois amigos estão se divertindo." Uma voz brincalhona implicou e um braço me envolveu pelo ombro, me puxando para o abraço quente de Sirius Black que ostentava um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto como se ele estivesse dividindo um segredo com ele mesmo.

"O que foi Sirius?" Eu perguntei em um tom irritado, implícito que eu queria que ele desaparecesse.

"Ele queria checar se vocês dois já haviam se matado." Remus apareceu com Peter, jogou seus cabelos para trás e olhou para James, "Cara está te procurando."

James passou a mão por seus cabelos, frusrtado, "Certo. Vejo vocês depois." Ele desapareceu da mesma maneira que eu queria que um certo garoto de cabelos negros que me abraçava, fizesse.

"Podemos ir Evans?" Uma monitora do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa me perguntou.

"Claro." Eu os dispensei com um aceno da minha mão cansada como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, "Estão liberados." Então eu me virei para os três garotos que sorriam alegres para mim, "Vocês não têm outra pessoa para incomodar? Como, eu não sei, seu melhor amigo?"

Sirius riu, "Por quê? Nós estamos te irritando?"

"Eu acho que estamos Padfoot." Peter forçou um sorriso, chamando Sirius de um nome estranho que eu jamais daria ao meu gato.

"Eu também acho que vocês estão." Eu falei, puxando uma mexa do meu cabelo ruivo, "Eu quero dizer, qual é, vocês nunca quiseram tanto andar comigo antes!"

"Nós não sabíamos o quanto você era legal!" Peter forçou um sorriso, pegando uma varinha gasosa do pote de doces e a mordendo gulosamente.

Eu tive que admitir, eu estava emocionada. Vindo de Peter isso era espetacular, Peter dificilmente cumprimentava alguém além de James e Sirius. Eu me senti superior e ponderosa, até que James entrou no compartimento com Cara rindo de mãos dadas com ele. Minha sutileza caiu aos meus pés e eu tentei não olhá-lo nos olhos e ignorar Cara. _Eu costumava fazê-lo rir._

"Lily!" Cara disse, me reconhecendo ali, com os garotos me cercando, "Wow, você está com Sirius o tempo todo agora!"

Meus olhos se estreitaram, percebendo que o braço de Sirius havia escorregado pela minha cintura e eu pulei para fora dele em choque, e Sirius—pela primeira vez na vida dele—estava corado. James também estava corado, encarando a minha cintura exatamente onde o braço de Sirius estava momentos antes. Havia algo mais ali... Mas eu não consegui dizer o que era. Eu precisava trabalhar na minha leitura facial.

"Só estava contando para a Lily o quanto estamos felizes por ela ter decidido ser nossa amiga." Sirius resmungou e Remus também estava resmungando baixinho atrás de mim.

"Amigos." James repiriu, me olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez desde a noite que ele havia gritado com Sirius.

Seus olhos pareciam estar magoados e em choque. Como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo ou vendo. Como se não pudesse entender meu esforço repentino de esquecer as minhas idéias de que ele e seus amigos eram idiotas e perdedores presunçosos. Eu não interrompi o olhar; ele o fez, olhando para baixo, encarando suas mãos entrelaçadas com as de Cara.

"É isso mesmo." Eu murmurei, "Eu deixei o passado de lado, vejo vocês mais tarde."

Eu empurrei James para ter passagem e sorri levemente para Cara. Meu estômago deu voltas ao que eu disse para James e eu senti como se estivesse tendo uma sobrecarga de adrenalina. Meu rosto estava vermelho sangue por causa disso—eu não estava certa sobre esse fato—e as minhas mãos estavam frias.

Eu conhecia os sintomas idiotas: uma atração.

Por James Potter.

Sem nenhum plano de Sirius que me envolvia passando mais tempo com eles, eu estava desenvolvendo uma atração por James Potter que estava namorando Cara Daniels, minha amiga desde o primeiro ano. Eu também sabia, pelo jeito que ele agira, que seus antigos sentimentos ainda não haviam desaparecido completamente. Eu acabara de entrar em uma zona de guerra.

* * *

**N/T: **Hey sugarbaes! Me desculpem pela demora na atualização. Me mudei pra BH (finalmente!) e agora tá tudo corrido, porque comecei com o cursinho também. É super legal, eu adorei os professores. Se algum dia vierem fazer cursinho em BH, façam o Unimaster da rua Paraíba :D ashsauhasuhasuhasuahsas

Não tenho tempo pra agradecer as reviews individualmente, mas eu agradeço **Blackforever** e **Anggie**, as duas únicas que eu recebi.

Avisando que, por mais que a fic seja o mais importante, reviews ajudam a nos motivar. Então, por favor, se vocês lerem, deixem reviews! Ajuda a gente a saber que vocês gostam da fic e que tá tudo certinho. Por favor, não se esqueçam delas!

Beijocas


	4. Me Veja Como Eu Te Vejo

**N/T:** Hello my cupcakes! Mil desculpas pela demora. Voltei de viagem com três visitas, na semana seguinte eu corri com coisas da mudança, e aí meu cursinho começou e eu simplesmente enlouqueci. Então cá estou eu, morrendo de sono, vindo atualizar pra vocês. Porque eu sei que se demorasse mais um dia, vocês me odiariam e eu ficaria com peso na consciência.

Obrigada **Jen Valentine**, **Debora Souza**, **Anggie** e **Sabrina Alves**. Vocês são uns amores! Espero que continuem lendo a fic e curtindo cada momento dela!

Beijocas pra vocês quatro e pra quem lê e não comenta! Porque eu sei que vocês fazem isso, pessoas cruéis!!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Eu pensei que soubesse tudo sobre você.**

"Hey Lily." Peter Pettigrew me avistou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado na terceira manhã da primeira semana de aula.

As pessoas estavam se arrastando como se todas elas ainda estivessem dormindo. Madame Pomfrey estava distribuindo a poção _Recuperadora _durante a semana, por um pedido de Dumbledore ao ver que uma gripe estava se espalhando por toda a escola como um vírus. Eu havia acabado de terminar de tomar a poção, me sentindo extremamente fria desde a noite passada.

"Olá Peter." Eu sorri para seu rosto sonolento enquanto ele puxava o bacon em sua direção, "Noite ruim?"

Peter bocejou e acenou, antes de comer alguns ovos que apareceram magicamente fumegantes em seu prato. Eu olhei para o meu próprio prato que permanecera intocado; eu não tivera fome durante toda a semana. James Potter sorriu para mim do outro lado da mesa, com um braço em volta de Cara. Cara olhou para cima e sorriu também, seu rosto estava vermelho escarlate como se estivesse corando. Eu imaginei o que James havia falado para fazê-la corar tanto.

"Bom dia Lily Billy." Sirius disse animadamente, me abraçando.

Eu dei um tapa em seu braço, e ele gritou em surpresa, "Eu disse para não me chamar disso!"

Sirius segurou seu braço enquanto se sentava do meu outro lado, vendo o bacon e sorrindo novamente. Wow. Com certeza garotos gostam de bacon. Eu imaginei se tinha algo a ver com testosterone. Remus não aparecera depois de um tempo e eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas, me virando para Peter.

"Cadê o Remus?" Eu perguntei, passando manteiga na minha torrada.

"Ele pegou um resfriado." Peter respondeu, também passando manteiga em uma torrada, "A poção _Recuperadora _não funcionou muito bem para ele."

"Certo." Eu disse, "Claro, o sistema imunológico dele deve ser uma porcaria, pelo tanto que ele fica doente."

"O sistema imunológico dele?" Peter disse, juntando as sobrancelhas em dúvida—ele não sabia o que era o sistema imunológico. Ele não era nascido trouxa.

"Esquece." Eu sorri, e então vi Alice e Frank entrarem com seus amigos.

"Frank! Alice!" Eu acenei, ao que ele e seus amigos se juntaram à nós na mesa.

Mary McDonald me encarou e então se enclinou sobre a mesa para cochichar no meu ouvido, "Por que agora você fica tanto tempo com os amigos de James Potter, Lily?"

"Oh! Uhh, eu só comecei a andar com eles." Eu falei e Sirius olhou para cima, ouvindo a conversa, "Eles são legais."

"Obrigado Lily." Sirius sorriu como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo importante.

De repente o sino bateu por todo o salão e foi como se todo o corpo estudantil tivesse suspirado. Todos nós nos levantamos como robôs e saímos do salão, indo em direções diferentes. Eu observei enquanto James Potter se despedia de Cara com um beijo, na entrada das masmorras. James tinha Poções Avançadas com Remus, Sirius e eu, e Cara tinha Estudo Avançado dos Trouxas no mesmo horário. Eu sorri para Cara enquanto passava e me mantive ao lado de Sirius.

"Você está pronta para fazer o projeto hoje?" ele perguntou, passando levemente o dedo por uma bandagem em seu braço.

"Não." Eu respondi, flexionando meus dedos, "Eu só quero voltar para a cama." A minha linda, quente e confortável cama.

"Certo." Sirius riu de mim no exato instante em que James Potter veio até nós com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que?" James perguntou, caminhando ao lado de Sirius.

Sirius balançou sua cabeça, ainda rindo, "Nada, a Lily estava sendo esperta."

"A Lily é sempre esperta." James rolou seus olhos para mim e eu sorri.

"Obrigada James." Eu sorri antes de me virar para olhar atrás de mim e ver Severus me olhando rudemente com seus olhos negros.

Arrepios subiram pela minha espinha e eu me vi chegando mais perto de Sirius, que olhou atrás de mim para ver o que havia me feito pular. Ao invés de fazer uma cena como ele faria ano passado, ele abriu a porta da sala de poções para mim e me levou até meu lugar, o tempo todo se mantendo atento atrás dele, onde Severus parecia irritado. James também estava cuidadoso ao olhar nos olhos de Sev, enquanto sentava-se no lugar usual de Remus, do outro lado de Sirius.

"Eu ainda não gosto dele." Sirius resmungou quando fomos pegar ingredientes no estoque para alunos e Slughorn escrevia as instruções no quatro para sua aula de Poções Avançadas, "Ele me dá arrepios."

"Não tem problema." James resmungou de volta, pegando uma faca de prata, "Ele não gosta muito de você também."

Sirius forçou um sorriso para o argumento sarcástico de James e olhou para cima enquanto Slughorn deslizava para a nossa mesa com um largo sorriso. Estavam espalhando por toda escola, boatos de que o mestre de Poções estava decidindo se aposentar. Eu imaginei por que ele ainda não o fizera; o boato dizia que ele ensinava aquela matéria por, pelo menos, trinta anos. Mas novamente alguns professores ficaram aqui até morrerem. Eu imaginei Slughorn—com a sua barriga impossivelmente redonda—como um fantasma, e ri baixinho.

"Você pode imaginar Sluggy como um fantasma?" Eu sorri para Sirius, "Ele seria horrivelmente volumoso, não seria?"

James se inclinou para frente para me olhar com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e Sirius riu no meu ouvido enquanto sussurrava, "Sluggy não morreria, ele tentaria se tornar melhor amigo d'A Morte e se livrar de morrer."

Aquilo soava bastante como nosso velho professor, se tornando amigo das pessoas para conseguir o que quer. Slughorn gostava especialmente dos alunos brilhantes, o que incluía nossa pequena mesa.

"Lily! James! Sirius!" Ele disse amigavelmente, "Estamos todos juntos hoje? Fantástico, fantástico!"

"Remus está doente, então nós convidamos Lily para se sentar conosco." Sirius disse, me envolvendo com um braço, "Você vê, nós sentimos muito a falta um do outro nas férias."

Slughorn ergueu suas sobrancelhas na minha, agora corada, direção. Devido a noventa e nove por cento das minhas brigas com James serem em sua sala de aula, eu podia entender por que ele estava tendo dificuldade em me ver "sentindo falta" de Sirius Black e James Potter. Claro, ontem à noite, quando eu estava estudando com Remus, eu tinha me divertido.

"Muito bom, muito bom." Slughorn acenou e então se virou para toda sala, "Hoje nós faremos a poção Skelegro, usada freqüentemente para cura."

Sirius roncou ao segurar um riso, "James sabe muito sobre a Skelegro."

"Ele sabe?" Eu sorri brincalhona para James, que riu.

James acenou e apontou para várias partes do seu corpo, "Bom, jogar quadribol tem suas partes ruins—incluindo Skelegro."

"Certo." Eu olhei para o quadro procurando por alguns ingredientes, enquanto nós trabalhávamos juntos adicionando os ingredientes e James fazia caretas enquanto cada pedacinho entrava no caldeirão. Eu me vi rindo dele e suas caretas aflitas, ele me lembrava um garotinho de cinco anos que havia tomado um remédio espesso. James fez uma careta para a minha de risada.

"Você nunca tomou essa coisa. É nojenta… E agora eu vejo por quê." Ele ergueu o coração de algum animal que eu preferi não saber de que espécie era.

"Vocês precisam mexer por trinta minutos!" Slughorn anunciou da frente da sala de aula.

"Lily você poderia, por favor, mexer?" Sirius perguntou enquanto ele rapidamente cortava pernas de centopéias em quatro partes.

Eu acenei e comecei a movimentar a colher e, enquanto o fazia, olhei para cima e vi Severus me encarando. Um rubor tomou conta do meu rosto e eu rapidamente olhei para baixo e encarei a massa serpeante de líquido esfumaçado. O cheiro era inegavelmente desagradável então eu prendi a respiração e mantive meu foco longe da outra mesa. Era ruim ele ter me assustado de algum modo? Agora que eu sabia o que ele fazia atrás de portas fechadas com seus ditos amigos?

"Você não devia deixar ele te atingir." James falou; ele havia visto a troca de olhares entre Severus e eu.

"Eu não estou." Eu falei entre dentes, irritada por ele ter visto aquilo.

O que acontecera entre Sev e eu era um problema particular, não era para James Potter ou qualquer outra pessoa meter o nariz. Eu estava determinada a não deixá-lo me atingir, mas ele ainda me atingia. James resmungou algo baixinho e derramou alguma substância verde na poção. Slughorn espreitou nosso caldeirão.

"Muito bom!" Ele nos parabenizou, "Você vê essa fumaça? Está quase perfeito!"

A fumaça a que ele estava se referindo estava fazendo a minha garganta queimar e a minha cabeça doer. Eu me sentei e parei de mexer no exato instante em que o sino bateu indicando a próxima aula. Eu suspirei, agradecida, James ainda estava me olhando e eu me apressei para a aula de Feitiços, feliz por James não estar nessa aula. Eu não precisava de seus olhos amêndoa brilhando na minha direção nas próximas duas horas.

~~~Por~que~você~não~pode~me~ver~como~eu~te~vejo~~~

A noite caiu rapidamente e eu estava relativamente feliz enquanto eu seguia um grupo de terceiranistas até o salão principal para o jantar. Duas garotas do primeiro ano estavam se aquecendo, andando juntas, e eu peguei o ioiô que mudava de cor delas, com um sorriso.

"Desculpe garotas, esses estão banidos." Eu sorri e as duas ergueram as sobrancelhas.

"Mas por quê?" Uma delas choramingou.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi, "Eles só estão."

"Lily!" A voz de Cara veio alta e clara através das duas garotas, "Lily, eu não te vejo desde hoje de manhã, vem, sente-se comigo!" e ela me arrastou para longe das duas meninas.

"Hey Lily!" Minhas colegas de dormitório me receberam, algumas lendo revistas, outras a Notícias do Mundo Mágico.

Eu olhei por toda a mesa, "Onde estão Sirius, James e Peter?"

"Eles foram ver o Remus—ele não está muito bem." Frank falou dos braços de Alice.

Eu enruguei minhas sobrancelhas, preocupada. O quão grave era a gripe de Remus? Sirius e James não pareciam preocupados no último período quando eu os vi rindo, indo embora para o salão comunal. Cara girou seus olhos.

"James é como um pai para Remus Lupin." Ela disse enquanto tomávamos sopa de carne, "Você sabia que ele coloca dinheiro na conta do Remus no Gringrotts?"

"Não." Eu disse, muito surpresa, "O Remus sabe?"

Cara negou com a cabeça e colocou um dedo em seus lábios, "Não, então não conte." Ela implorou, puxando uma mecha do meu cabelo ruivo, "Ou eu pinto seu cabelo de azul."

"Você não faria isso!" Mary McDonald falou, tocando meu cabelo, "Eu amo o cabelo da Lily!"

Enquanto elas discutiam animadas se eu podia mudar a cor do meu cabelo, eu me sentei e pensei sobre isso. James transferia dinheiro para a conta de Remus do Gringrotts? Eu imaginei por que o Remus não tinha uma família? Deus sabia que a família de James ainda estava viva—ele recebia cartas de sua mãe toda sexta. Eu percebi que sabia muito pouco sobre esses garotos que eu estava começando a ficar amiga.

Foi nesse momento que eu decidi que iria andar mais com eles. A minha curiosidade estava tomando conta do melhor em mim. Eu olhei para o teto nublado, eu realmente esperava que não estivesse chovendo... Eu odiava chuva. Eu suspirei e disse boa noite para as minhas amigas, dizendo que eu queria ir mais cedo para a cama.

No meu dormitório, eu me sentei na beirada da minha cama e olhei uma foto da minha família quando eu era mais nova. Petúnia e eu estávamos sozinhas agora; eu sabia pelo que Remus estava passando se ele não tivesse uma família. Eu sentia uma falta terrível da minha mãe e do meu pai. Eu sorri, era gentil de James dar dinheiro para ele e sempre cuidar dele.

Eu nunca havia reparado o quanto todos eles eram protetores uns com os outros. Eu me enrolei em minha cama e pensei sobre o modo que eles pareciam circular ao redor do outro como satélites. De algum modo nessa formação giratória, Remus estava sempre próximo de James ou Sirius, nunca sozinho.

Peter era protegido pelos três; ele fora escolhido entre a maioria dos garotos do primeiro ano e agora ele estava constantemente com um de seus amigos. Protegido como um gatinho frágil que não poderia se cuidar sozinho. James pessoalmente ajudava Peter freqüentemente, e eu imaginei de onde a compaixão vinha.

James e Sirius conseguiam se comunicar sem mesmo falar. Eu já os havia visto trocarem certos olhares e Sirius ou James apenas acenavam em entendimento. Me perguntei por que eles tinham uma conexão tão forte, e eu estava levemente com inveja.

Eu nunca estive realmente próxima de nenhum amigo meu aqui em Hogwarts. Eu tive alguns bons amigos, mas não como James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew tinham—não era como uma amizade parentesca. Me perguntei o que os trouxera tão próximos, o que fizera James se tornar a figura paterna em seu grupo.

Decidi que quando visse Sirius no dia seguinte eu o perguntaria, ele parecia que queria conversar comigo, pelo menos.


	5. Você se esqueceu?

**N/T: **olha que perigo de vida, depois de mais de um ano eu volto com uma atualização e outra na ponta dos dedos para ser publicada ainda neste fim de semana, se nada der errado!

Só tenho que me desculpar, mas eu andei desanimada e cheia de problemas e... Bem, vou tentar agilizar tudo pra vocês a partir de hoje! **Madame Prongs**, **Bia**, **Renata**, **Veronica D. M.**, **lináh** e **Jeen V.**, quero ver os seus nomes aqui outra vez, ok? Reviews gatas assim são mais do que bem vindas!

Aproveitem e me desculpem se tiver algum erro absurdo, eu 'to sem beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Você se esqueceu de tudo que nós já tivemos? Você se esqueceu?**

"Olá Lily." Remus bocejou enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado na grama virado para a margem do lago, "Usando seu domingo para estudar, huh?"

Eu sorri em sua direção, "Remus! Você está se sentindo melhor então? Eu não o vi durante toda a semana!" Eu o alcancei e o abracei, meu livro sendo esmagado entre nós dois.

Ele riu profundamente, "Sirius me contou que você estava preocupada."

Eu fiz uma careta, "Onde ele está?" Eu não vira Sirius durante toda a semana também, exceto em um momento em que eu o vi no corredor.

Remus puxou seu fino agasalho para mais perto de si para se proteger da brisa que trouxera um sinal de que o inverno estava chegando, "Sente falta dele, é?" Ele provocou e então balançou sua cabeça, "Sirius cabulou aula durante grande parte da semana para cuidar de mim, quando James não podia por causa de Cara."

Eu sorri, "O que, a Cara não deixaria o James cuidar do seu melhor amigo?"

Remus balançou sua cabeça, "Se eu deixasse, James tentaria ficar comigo vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana... É o jeito dele."

Eu coloquei meu livro no chão e puxei um pedaço de grama, o enrolando em meus dedos, "Eu percebi." Ao olhar questionador dele, eu acrescentei, "Oh, é só que… James cuida de você como se fosse um filhotinho frágil ou algo do tipo. É um pouco estranho, sabe?"

Remus riu do meu comentário um pouco sério, "Ah Lily, às vezes eu gostaria que James pudesse ouvir você dizer essas coisinhas bobas." Ele entrelaçou duas folhas de grama no formato de um fino anel, "James se importa com todos nós… Não somente comigo."

Eu encarei Remus enquanto ele falava, havia um significado maior escondido nas profundezas de seus olhos enquanto ele me dizia o quão preocupado James Potter era com seus amigos. Novamente, eu imaginei de onde aquela explosão entusiasmada de amizade viera. Eles eram muito mais que amigos, eles eram irmãos.

"Sabe, a coisa com a qual James mais se importa é amizade." Remus disse, esticando suas pernas como um gato após um longo cochilo, "Ele a aprecia mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei enquanto puxava algumas bolinhas de tecido das minhas vestes, senti como se estivesse aprendendo sobre um segredo profundo e obscuro da vida dos garotos.

Remus suspirou, "Eu não sei por que, é uma de suas melhores características, eu acho."

Eu concordei e cruzei as penas, marcando o livro que estava lendo. Dei uma olhada para Remus, que assistia três terceiranistas tentarem atacar a lula gigante com pequenos galhos. Notei um corte em sua bochecha esquerda e franzi minhas sobrancelhas, esticando a mão para tocá-lo. Remus se esquivou e me olhou, surpreso.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Eu arfei, não gostando do olhar assustado no rosto de Remus.

"Não é nada, Lily, só um pequeno arranhão de Sirius." Ele disse virando seu rosto para que eu não pudesse mais ver a marca.

"O que ele estava fazendo?" Eu exigi, "Te prendendo a um gato?"

Remus riu fazendo outras marcas em seu rosto ficarem mais evidentes e eu franzi as sobrancelhas novamente, "Não Lily," Remus riu para mim, "Só sendo Sirius. Está tudo bem, não dói nada."

"Certo." Eu disse com a descrença clara na minha voz.

Remus mudou de assunto rapidamente, "Então, como estão indo as rondas dos monitores chefes?"

Eu gemi e me joguei de costas na grama, "Horríveis, ele—"

"Ninguém disse para o Peter ou para mim que era dia de incomodar Lily Evans!" Sirius se jogou do meu outro lado com um grande sorriso e um prato cheio de bolinhos da mesa de café da manhã, "Como você está, Lily?"

"Bom dia Lily!" Peter anunciou sua presença se sentando perto de Remus, o entregando um de seus dois pratos cheios de bolinhos.

Remus dividiu um ao meio alegremente e começou a devorá-lo como um lobo faminto. "Continue." Ele me disse, agitando sua mão livre para me incentivar.

"Sobre o que estamos falando?" Sirius sorriu se apressando e me entregando um bolinho coberto de geléia.

"Rondas dos monitores chefes." Remus sorriu, piscando sugestivamente para Sirius.

"Maléfico." Sirius sorriu para mim, "Por favor, não permita que eu e Peter te atrapalhemos."

"Esquece." Eu corei, contar para esses garotos como as rondas estavam indo seria estranho.

"Vamos, nós somos todos amigos aqui e prometemos que não vamos contar para o James nada do que você disser—eu juro solenemente." Sirius ergueu sua mão esquerda como se para provar o que dissera.

Eu suspirei e rolei meus olhos, mas desisti, "Certo, é muito estranho andar nos corredores com ele!"

"Por quê?" Peter riu sobre seu bolinho, "Porque você preferia estar se pegando com ele?"

Sirius riu, "Ótima, Peter!"

"Não!" Meu rosto se esquentou e eu atirei um bolinho na direção de Peter Pettigrew. "Porque ele não age da mesma maneira que agia antes comigo por perto!" e então meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho—percebendo o quanto eu havia entregado para os três melhores amigos de James Potter.

"Olhem para isso! Ela está corada!" Sirius gargalhou da minha cara, que eu tentei esconder ao me levantar e andar na direção oposta—somente para encontrar a pessoa sobre a qual nós estávamos falando e corar alguns tons mais vermelhos. Meus olhos se alargaram e eu me apressei na direção do castelo ouvindo Sirius chamar meu nome.

"Você é tão estúpida Lily Anne!" Eu assoviei para mim mesma enquanto me apressava para o santuário da Torre de Astronomia onde, com sorte, ninguém me encontraria. "Você simplesmente não pode manter sua boca sob controle!" Eu queria gritar, porque agora os amigos de James Potter sabiam que eu sentia falta do antigo e amigável James Potter que me adorava.

Suspirei e me joguei em uma das antigas carteiras que tinha nomes cravados e palavras como 'trouxas juntos' e 'revolução'. Por que eu tive que ir e ficar com eles? O que mais me assustava não era eles contarem para James o que acontecera, mas era o fato de eu ter realmente confiado neles. Surpreendentemente, eu confiei mais neles do que eu podia, e deveria culpar Sirius Black pelo que aconteceu em primeiro lugar.

Mas eu não o fiz.

Eu confiei em Sirius Black por algumas razão; algo que ele fizera recentemente me fez confiar nele. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele tinha feito, mas eu senti como se ele fosse meu irmão; como se ele se importasse se eu estivesse feliz ou triste.

Eu confiei em Remus Lupin—no qual eu confiei bem antes do que nos outros—mas eu confiei mais nele agora… Mesmo que ele continue se escondendo da verdade das coisas.

Eu confiei no amável e divertido Peter, que parecia ter pegado o controle do amor de James para se divertir comigo.

Foi aí que eu percebi, que eu percebi que a razão pela qual eu tinha uma queda por James Potter era porque ele era uma mistura das três coisas de todas as outras que eu amava nos três garotos com os quais eu estava andando. James Potter não era apenas bonito, mas ele se importava, ele procurava fazer as pessoas felizes, e ele costumava adorar uma boa piada. Costumava adorar uma de qualquer jeito.

Agora ele tinha medo de ser ele mesmo perto de mim e eu não sabia porque. Eu desejei que ele me contasse coisas como Sirius me contava, ou como Remus me contava. Eu desejei que ele pensasse em mim como uma amiga, e então talvez essa atração iria embora, porque eu veria pequenas coisas nele que eu via em Peter, Sirius e Remus.

**~~~Você~se~esqueceu~de~tudo~que~tivemos? ~~~**

"Por que você está com a Evans o tempo todo, Padfoot?" Eu exigi do meu melhor amigo, que rapidamente terminara o resto de seus bolinhos enquanto nós íamos pelo mesmo caminho que Lily Evans havia desaparecido, "Cara está tentando me convencer da ideia de que você e ela estão saindo... A parte assustadora, é que eu estou começando a acreditar."

Sirius ergueu suas sobrancelhas, "Você pode, honestamente, me ver namorando Lily Evans, James?" ele segurou um riso, fazendo o barulho de um ronco, "Só pode ser piada."

Eu ainda questionei, "Mas você está com ela desde o dia no Beco Diagonal." Eu fiz uma careta, "Não faz sentido."

"O que não faz sentido?" Remus perguntou, passando o dedo sobre sua nova cicatriz, de duas noites anteriores, "O fato de que Evans talvez tenha realmente decidido deixar o passado para trás? Ou o fato de que nós possamos gostar mais de andar com ela do que com a sua nova namorada?"

"Isso foi um pouco cruel, Remus." Sirius avisou baixinho enquanto as minhas orelhas ficavam vermelhas com a minha leve irritação.

"Não é culpa minha se vocês todos odeiam a Cara." Eu disse, mostrando um pouco de raiva.

"Nós não a odiamos!" Peter falou, quase em choque, "Ela que não gosta da gente, James."

"Isso não é verdade!" Eu queria gritar, mas não o fiz. Mantive meu rosto abaixado para o chão coberto de pedras; sim, eu tinha percebido que Cara era um pouco quieta demais perto deles, mas ela era perfeitamente agradável perto de mim. Eu imaginei que ela estava intimidada pelos meus três amigos, então eu não a pedi para falar com eles se ela não quisesse. Eu não fiz Cara fazer nada que ela não quisesse.

"James." Sirius disse lentamente e eu sabia o que estava para vir, ele havia dito isso todos os dias desde o início do trimestre, "Talvez você deveria terminar com ela—Evans está se aproximando e quando ela o fizer, tudo que você vai querer fazer, é correr para os braços dela."

"O que você está dizendo, Sirius?" Eu quase gritei enquanto abríamos a porta dupla, "Às vezes eu não te entendo. Andando com a Evans como se ela fosse a nova eu, me dizendo para terminar com a minha namorada quando, nos últimos sete anos, tudo que você vem me dizendo é para esquecer da Evans!"

"Fale baixo!" Remus suplicou, "As pessoas estão olhando."

"Eu estou dizendo que você está nessa—desde o ano passado quando eu fiz aquela coisa com o Snape, você se manteve distante da Evans como se ela fosse uma praga." Nós estávamos passando pela torre de Astronomia quando a garota sobre a qual estávamos falando, saiu pelas escadas da torre e deu de encontro conosco.

Eu vi seu rosto passar de pálido absoluto para um verde nojento e então vermelho brilhante, "Olá." Ela murmurou antes de abaixar a sua cabeça levemente e então se virar para a direção oposta... Se recusando a olhar somente nos meus olhos.

Sirius apontou para a figura dela descendo o corredor, "E ela está morrendo de medo de ao menos chegar perto de você! Eu perdi alguma coisa? Nós perdemos algum detalhe, porque nada do que vocês dois estão fazendo—faz sentido." Ele respirou fundo e cruzou seus braços, me encarando.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu exclamei, "Você está perguntando se nós fizemos _algo_?" Eu olhei para Sirius, chocado por ele ter ao menos sugerido algo.

Sirius ergueu suas mãos em defesa, "Eu não sei, James, e eu só estou perguntando se vocês fizeram algo para fazer esse relacionamento virar. Você quer saber por que eu ando tanto com a Lily. É porque ela parece diferente, se eu fosse ela e soubesse o que tinha acontecido ao meu melhor amigo, eu teria me matado." Sirius me encarou sério através dos seus olhos cinzentos, perdendo aquele olhar maroto de sempre, "Eu sinto como se devesse algo a ela, James, porque eu fiz isso—fiz você parar de gostar dela e a fiz ter medo de chegar perto de você."

"Eu não desgosto dela." Eu falei para ele, puxando meus três amigos para uma sala vazia, "Eu gosto dela, mas eu também gosto da Cara! E a Lily está com medo de chegar perto de mim, porque ela me culpa pelo que aconteceu, Sirius. Não você."

"Do que você está falando?" Era a vez de Sirius fazer a pergunta pendente.

Eu não respondi, estava pensando em Lily Evans e em seu rosto na noite da briga. Eu me lembrei do olhar preocupado, quase assombrado, que ela me lançou enquanto perguntava o que tinha acontecido com seu amigo Severus Snape. Então eu me lembrei do medo em seu rosto quando eu passei por ela, irritado. Eu desejei que pudesse reviver aquele dia e implorar a ela por perdão.

Sirius passou seu braço pelos meus ombros, "James, do que diabos você está falando?"

Eu balancei meus ombros para que ele tirasse seu braço de lá, "Esquece. Vamos só… Esquecer essa história, tá?"

**~~~Você~se~esqueceu~de~tudo~que~nós~tivemos?~~~**

"Hey Lily?"

"Ai meu Deus!" Eu pulei, derrubando o livro que estava na minha mão, depois vendo que era Cara. Então eu me abaixei para recuperar meu livro do chão da sala comunal, "O que foi, Cara?" Eu perguntei, puxando a minha franja para trás.

"Me desculpe por te assustar, mas você viu o James?" ela perguntou mexendo as mãos, inquieta.

Eu confirmei, "Sim, cerca de uma hora atrás ele estava perto do lago com os garotos."

Cara me olhou de um jeito engraçado, "Mas—" ela disse, "Isso é impossível. Alice me contou que você estava perto do lago com os garotos. Ela te viu."

"Oh, bem, eu estava, mas então James chegou e eu fui embora." Eu contei, "E—"

"Você foi embora?" havia um tom engraçado em sua voz, "Por que você foi embora?"

Não fique vermelha, não fique vermelha, meu rosto estava corando, "Oh, James e eu não estamos nos falando no momento." Eu tentei esconder minhas bochechas ruborizadas atrás do livro.

"Por quê?" ela perguntou ingenuamente.

"Razão alguma." Eu murmurei, me levantando do sofá e batendo contra alguém, que me segurou fortemente pela cintura.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Sirius sussurrou.

"Me solta!" Eu sussurrei de volta, me puxando para longe de seu alcance.

"Venha. Te vejo depois, Cara." Sirius forçou um sorriso em sua direção e então me puxou para um canto do salão comunal; os olhos de Cara me examinaram o tempo todo.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei, dando um tapa impaciente na minha coxa, enquanto olhava para o garoto que parecia extremamente irritado.

"Me conte o que aconteceu entre você e James na noite em que eu levei Snape para o salgueiro." Ele ordenou.

"Não." Respondi simplesmente, estreitando meus olhos e tentando me virar e ir embora, mas Sirius me girou de volta na sua direção.

"Por favor, Lily." Ele ordenou.

"Não." Eu repeti. Por que ele quer tanto saber? Ele quer ver o quanto dói lembrar da última vez que James e eu conversamos civilizadamente? Ele quer me fazer reviver aquele momento? Algo que já acontece todas as vezes que eu olho para os olhos friamente castanhos de James Potter?

Remus entrou no salão comunal em seguida, e eu vi a cicatriz em seu rosto, me dando uma ideia. Me virei para Sirius, o olhando direto nos olhos.

"Me diga o que aconteceu no salgueiro aquela noite e eu te conto o que houve entre James e eu." Falei.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Sirius assoviou enquanto Remus se dirigia lentamente em nossa direção, com um olhar preocupado.

"Então o que aconteceu entre James e eu não é da sua conta." Eu respondi, mais friamente do que eu jamais havia sido com Sirius Black em muito tempo, e fui embora para o dormitório feminino.

"O que você fez?" Eu ouvi Remus perguntar para Sirius.

"Nada." Sirius murmurou em resposta.

"Lily." Uma voz me surpreendeu quando eu comecei a subir as escadas para a minha cama quentinha, "Nós temos rondas."

Me virei para encarar James Potter, mas não nos olhos, "Tudo bem." Eu disse, "Vamos."

Por que o drama tem que começar agora?


	6. Talvez Eu Te Odeie

**N/T: **Eu sei que eu disse há muito tempo que esse capítulo viria logo, mas imprevistos adoram me agarrar e não soltar mais! Pra confessar, o próximo eu nem comecei ainda, mas pretendo fazê-lo logo. Férias nos deixa BEM à-toa, né? :)

Quem já está em estado de nostalgia por causa do último filme levanta a mão \o/ eu estou prevendo muito choro por minha parte, sairei do cinema com os olhos inchados e a maquiagem toda borrada. WHO CARES? Eu que não, vou chorar mesmo! Mas como Daniel disse na Premiere, a história permanecerá viva em todos nós!

**Mila Pink**, **Jeen V.**, , **Claire Adamson **e **LeDelmas**, obrigada! Vou traduzir assim que puder e mandar para a autora! Espero que gostem desse tanto quanto gostaram do outro xD e garanto que daqui em diante as coisas ficam bem mais interessantes hahahahahah me desculpem se isso só fez a curiosidade aumentar

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Se nós não fôssemos amigos, acho que eu te odiaria.**

"Então você nunca foi para a América, e pode aparatar desde o último verão?" James falou outra vez, como se não pudesse acreditar no que eu estava dizendo.

"Uhh, sim." Eu não tinha certeza do motivo que fizera James ter um repentino interesse em conversar comigo, será que Sirius tinha falado algo para ele?

Não ousei olhá-lo nos olhos, então encarei o chão. James ficou em silêncio outra vez, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria estar falando ou não. Ele quer falar? Porque eu falaria até suas orelhas arderem, se ele quisesse… mas ele queria? Talvez se eu o olhasse uma única vez para ver sua expressão—

CRASH!

Eu havia olhado para cima no exato instante em que ele olhava para baixo, na minha direção. O choque de ter olhado diretamente em seus olhos pela primeira vez, me fez lembrar a noite do incidente no salgueiro. A noite que ele havia sido ele mesmo, quando seus olhos exibiram um brilho de malícia, que depois se transformou em completo desapontamento e dor.

O que mais me chocou foi o fato de que seus olhos não eram mais daquele marrom sombrio, mas sim uma mistura perfeita de castanho e verde, exatamente como costumavam ser. O choque me fez tropeçar em uma armadura e o capacete caiu, atingindo o rosto de James. Prendendo a respiração, eu pulei para trás quando toda a armadura caiu em pedaços diante de nossos olhos... Bem, dos meus olhos.

James ficou ajoelhado, segurando seu rosto, com seus olhos lacrimejando. "James!" Eu arfei, me abaixando para examinar sua bochecha.

Eu toquei sua mão e ele sussurrou, "Merlin, essa coisa dói."

"Me deixa ver seu rosto, seu idiota!" Eu murmurei, puxando sua e mão tentando ver seu rosto. E quando o fiz, caí sentada em surpresa.

"O quê?" Ele riu da minha cara e então fez uma careta, meu estômago virou… ele _riu para mim._

"Seu rosto está ficando muito vermelho!" Eu sussurrei, "Está doendo?"

"Muito." James murmurou, se erguendo e me ajudando a me levantar também.

Eu puxei a minha varinha e a agitei para a estátua, "Reparo!" e então me virei para James, "Você tem certeza de que está bem? Eu sinto muito, eu não estava—"

"Está tudo bem, Lily." Ele suspirou, "Não é como se você tivesse tentado me nocautear ou algo assim."

"Vamos." Eu disse, puxando-o pelo braço, "Você precisa ver Madame Ponfrey—seu rosto está ficando roxo!"

Lily, você é a pessoa mais idiota, sugadora… James riu e eu o olhei chocada enquando ele sorria para mim.

"Você me chamou de idiota." Ele riu novamente.

"Ótimo, você está delirando!" Eu fiquei com vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões.

"Claro que não estou." James rolou seus olhos, fazendo outra careta, "É só que você não me ofende há tanto tempo que é estranho ouvir as palavras saindo da sua boca."

Eu o encarei, chocada, "Bom, da próxima vez que eu o vir, me certificarei de te ofender." Falei com sarcasmo, "Agora vamos, ou a sua namorada vai querer a minha cabeça."

James riu, "Você é boba, Lily." Ele definitivamente estava fora de si, "Agora eu vejo porque os caras te acham tão legal."

Eu não me achava legal, especialmente quando eu o arrastava para a ala hospitalar—seu rosto agora estava duas vezes o tamanho original e bicolor. As coisas melhoraram quando Madame Pomfrey gritou em choque, "Senhorita Evans, o que aconteceu?" e eu tive que ficar lá e explicar que eu havia derrubado uma armadura na cabeça do meu companheiro monitor chefe.

**~~~Se~não~fôssemos~amigas~eu~poderia~realmente~te~odiar~~~**

"Lily, você prestou atenção no que eu estava te falando?" A voz de Cara se sobressaltou em algum lugar ao meu lado.

"Huh? O quê?" Eu desviei o olhar da minha redação e encarei a loira que me olhava irritada.

"Eu perguntei se você queria ir para Hogsmead comigo, James e os amigos dele." Ela suspirou e rolou seus olhos, jogando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de seu ombro, "James insiste para que eu ande mais com os amigos dele, mas—"

"Você não gosta deles." Eu concluí, sugando o fim da minha pena, ignorando Cara levemente, que erguia suas sobrancelhas para mim.

"Bom, eles são tão invejosos! Sirius me lança esses olhares irritados, e Remus Lupin é sempre tão... Sério." Ela suspirou, "Eu não consigo me acostumar com eles por perto, e James acha que eu preciso conversar com eles."

"Então converse." Eu disse, enrolando minha redação e sorrindo quando vi Peter e Remus acenando para mim da porta da biblioteca.

"Fácil para você dizer." Cara balbuciou, "Eles te adoram, e me trocariam por você em um instante."

"Com ciúmes?" Eu brinquei, vendo Sirius se juntar a eles no seu caminho até nossa mesa.

"Não, você só não consegue encarar o fato de que eles te amam." Cara sibilou enquanto Sirius, Remus e Peter chegavam até nós.

"Hey Lily, nós estávamos indo jantar e queríamos saber se você queria ir conosco." Peter falou, seguido por Remus e Sirius que acenaram com a cabeça, concordando. E então se virou para Cara, "Você é bem vinda também, Cara, James vai nos encontrar lá."

Cara mordeu seus lábios e me olhou como se para dizer 'eu falei'. E então falou com Peter imediatamente, "Obrigada Peter, eu vou."

Cara ficou para trás um pouco, para terminar sua redação de Estudo dos Trouxas e eu segui meus amigos para fora da biblioteca, sorrindo. Remus sorriu para mim e eu notei que a marca em seu rosto havia quase desaparecido completamente, deixando uma cicatriz no lugar.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele perguntou com seu melhor sorriso.

Eu rolei meus olhos, "Cara está me implorando para ir à Hogsmead, para que ela não precise falar com vocês."

"Ela nos odeia." Sirius resmungou, "E nós nunca a perseguimos porque Peter tinha um tombo por ela no segundo ano."

Eu ri quando Peter tentou socar Sirius em um certo lugar que eu não vou mencionar qual, e Sirius riu também. E então eu fiquei séria, "Honestamente, vocês três poderiam pelo menos tentar serem completos cavalheiros perto dela. Ela não os odeia—ela só se sente intimidada por vocês."

Remus rolou seus olhos, "Você parece o James falando." Ele fez sinal de aspas, "Vocês só precisam ser legais com ela" falou fazendo a voz grave de James e eu ri de sua imitação quase perfeita.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse "O que vocês querem que eu fale?"

"Meninos, vocês estão certos," Sirius agora estava fazendo a minha voz, "Cara os odeia e eu vou fazer James se apaixonar perdidamente por mim, para que então ele largue a Cara e se case comigo."

Eu o olhei irritada e senti o calor subindo pelas minhas bochechas, odiava quando Sirius, Remus ou Peter arruinavam a conversa falando sobre o fato de que eles gostavam muito mais de mim, do que de Cara. Eu tinha que mentir para mim mesma todos os dias, pensando que eles eram somente amigáveis, mas eles haviam elevado nossa amizade a um nível que eu não podia imaginar. Era como se eu tivesse sido colocada dentro de seu pequeno grupo... Sirius estava lá todas as manhãs, com um sorriso enorme e meus bolinhos favoritos... Remus ia comigo até a biblioteca para fazermos exercícios… e Peter, abençoado seja, tentou brigar com um Sonserino depois que ele me chamou de sangue sujo.

Em todos os aspectos, eu havia me tornado como uma irmã para os três garotos e eu os tinha como meus irmãos.

E então havia James. A nossa mais recente ronda havia sido interessante… Eu estava tão nervosa que derrubei uma armadura, que caiu diretamente em seu rosto. Enquanto entrávamos no grande salão, eu identifiquei de longe o enorme machucado em sua bochecha. Um rubor espalhou-se por meu rosto.

"James," Eu falei quando nos aproximamos, "Você está horrível!"

Ele sorriu, fazendo uma careta em seguida, "Já estive pior."

Eu cobri meu rosto com ambas as mãos quando uma garota do sexto ano passou e falou, "Meu Deus, James! O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?"

Sirius, é claro, gargalhou alto enquanto eu gemia contra as minhas mãos. Mas tudo melhorou quando Cara—que ainda não havia visto ou ouvido de James até aquela tarde—seguiu Frank e Alice até a mesa. Ela gritou e agarrou o rosto de James, que xingou alto, fazendo-a pular para trás.

"James, o que houve?" ela exigiu, tentando confortá-lo, mas não sabendo como.

"Oh, Lily esmagou a minha cabeça contra uma armadura." James sorriu para mim e eu desejei que pudesse desaparecer.

"Lily!" Cara arfou, "Como você pôde? Ele está horroroso!"

Sirius estava rindo tanto, que chamava atenção para a nossa mesa, "Ele está bem melhor do que quando ele veio para o nosso dormitório essa manhã com uma pasta roxa no rosto inteiro."

"Parem!" Eu implorei, "Eu estava cansada! Eu tropecei sem querer em uma armadura!"

"Certo, Lily, isso é o que você quer que pensemos." Remus piscou para mim e eu me segurei para não socá-lo—o que não era comum, já que normalmente eu sou uma pessoa anti-violência.

"Não é tudo culpa da Lily." James disse, provavelmente me defendendo pela primeira vez desde o ano anterior, "Eu deveria tê-la alertado sobre a armadura."

Cara não gostou nem um pouco disso, ela mordeu seus lábios e sentou-se à mesa com um suspiro baixo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, rolando meus olhos; às vezes ela era um pouco dramática. Os garotos sentaram-se perto de nós, falando sobre algum jogo de quadribol na semana seguinte contra a Sonserina, o primeiro da temporada. Eu sorri, adorava ir aos jogos e curtir com os meus amigos.

"Você acha que o time está bom esse ano?" eu perguntei para Sirius enquanto ele colocava três colheres de purê de batatas em sua boca, faminto.

James acenou enquanto colocava um enorme pedaço de bife no prato de Remus, "Sim, nós temos esse batedor do terceiro ano, que me nocauteou em um treino." Ele riu, "Eu espero que ele faça o mesmo com o irmão de Sirius."

Todos nós rimos, inclusive Cara, que deu a risada mais alta e passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de James, "Você é tão engraçado, James." Ela riu, como se estivesse bêbada.

"Certo." Sirius rolou seus olhos e me lançou um olhar de 'eu te odeio'.

'O que?' eu mexi a minha boca em resposta; ele estava estranho, agindo como se fosse minha culpa o fato de James e Cara estarem juntos.

Ele rolou seus olhos cinza e voltou a comer suas batatas. Eu o olhei furiosa, ele era um idiota! James estava sorrindo para Cara naquele exato instante, como um idiota apaixonado. Nada que eu estava fazendo poderia fazê-lo sequer olhar para mim outra vez. Você sabe, se eu não fosse amiga de Cara, eu acho que poderia odiá-la.


End file.
